


Ghosts in my Bed, but they Only Come Alive at Night

by LetsWrite



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Grimmons, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Tuckington - Freeform, this sounds sad but i promise its not, tucker is a huge size queen, wash is way more sexually confident than initially thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWrite/pseuds/LetsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been eight months since Washington had told Freckles to shake. Eight months since Tucker though he’d lost one of his best friends. Eight months since the nightmares had started."</p><p>or; tucker has some problems, wash is the best friend ever, things get gay, and then they get gayer</p><p>(summaries suck, read the tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in my Bed, but they Only Come Alive at Night

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably feel ashamed but honestly i'm just sorry. i'm not very confident in my smut writing abilities for i am 16, ace, and a virgin but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> forgive my spelling and grammar, i'm not perfect but i tried
> 
> title cred: "Ghosts" by PVRIS

It had been eight months since Washington had told Freckles to shake. Eight months since Tucker though he’d lost one of his best friends. Eight months since the nightmares had started.

 

Things were getting better. After a successful rescue mission, both the Reds and Blues were together again, the group of soldiers was complete. But not unscathed. Everyone had had a hard time after the civil war on Chorus. Though it had been ended, it had caused damage that would last a long time. The Reds and Blues, though only were involved near the end of the war, all had scars, physical and metal.

 

Over the course eight months, most everybody was able to cope. The group was able to get back on it’s feet. All except Tucker.

 

It became habit, to wake up early. He would peek into his friends’ rooms, check on them, make sure they were all alive, before making himself some coffee and starting the day. But no matter how often he checked, the terrors of the night continued. Most nights were filled with nightmares, specifically dreams of finding Wash. Or finding his body. His dreams were filled with images and scenes of himself, finding Wash dead on the battlefield, or dying in his arms, or something equally as awful. But he kept quiet. So Tucker fell into the routine; wake up, check on his team, make coffee, get ready for the day, and act as if his night had been normal. No one noticed. No one was ever awake enough or observant enough to really take notice of Tucker’s new habit. How he had become more reserved, how his skin was even darker under his eyes, how he seemed more skittish.

 

Except Washington.

 

At first he had thought it was just Tucker’s way of coping with everything that had happened. Wash had seen it before, people who had experienced traumatic events having difficulty sleeping, becoming quieter, maybe being a bit jumpy. It didn’t worry him too much at first, and he almost expected it. What he didn’t expect was it to keep happening, or for it to get worse.

 

Wash knew something was wrong.

 

~

 

Tucker woke up like he did most days, a slight sheen of sweat on his brow, and breathing heavier than normal. His first thought was that he needed to find Wash. Looking at the time, he saw the numbers 4:18am glowing faintly and noted bitterly that it was much earlier than it usually was when he woke up. He typically woke up around 5, only a couple hours earlier than everyone else.

 

Tucker used to have to be forced out of his bed, sometimes sleeping in an extra hour before someone begrudgingly went to retrieve him. Now, he was always the first one awake. If he wasn’t so tired, he probably would have laughed at the irony of it.

 

After quickly throwing on a tee shirt and sweats, Tucker was out of his bunk. Walking silently down the hall, he started checking in on his friends. Caboose was sleeping quietly, half of his blankets fallen onto the floor. Grif and Simmons were curled together in their room, Simmons somehow peacefully despite his husband’s obnoxious snores. Sarge was asleep as well, lying with his hand half under his pillow, gently clutched around a gun. Lopez was in the corner, powered down for the night. Doc and Donut were both out like lights, Donut wrapped in a nest of blankets, and Doc drooling slightly onto his pillow. Tucker was too scared to look in Carolina’s room, but he could hear her even exhales through the door and that was good enough for him.

 

Tucker headed to the last door in the hall. Wash’s room. Sighing, he opened to door slightly and peeked in. To Tucker’s surprise and shock, he saw the older sitting at the edge of his bed, legs off the side, hands splayed behind him to support his weight as he sat back and stared into space.

 

The blond looked up at Tucker, and Tucker felt himself blushing. He briefly thanked his dark complexion for masking his embarrassment.

“Hey.” He greeted quietly.

 

Wash looked at Tucker for a moment, studying the way his friend seemed to become relaxed almost instantly.

 

“Good morning, Tucker.” He replied. “You’re up early for once.”

 

Tucker huffed. “Wouldn’t be if I had any say in it.” He muttered quietly. “Though, I could say the same for you.”

 

It was quiet for a moment before Washington spoke up, his voice

 

“I couldn’t sleep. Thinking. Tucker… I think we need to talk about something.” Wash’s voice was steady as he spoke.

 

“About what?” Tucker replied, not feeling sure on the subject. He felt his stomach turn once, suddenly nervous. What was Wash talking about?

 

He walked into Wash’s room, shutting the door behind him softly before looking back at his friend. Washington took a deep breath, his grey eyes looking directly into Tucker’s brown ones.

 

“I’m… concerned. Ever since we reunited after being split, you’ve been acting strangely.” the soldier replied. “Every morning, when I see you, you seem so anxious. You’ve been so tense, so tightly wound, almost like you’re… scared. I don’t understand it. It’s like you’re waiting for something to happen, constantly on edge. And so cut off. Like only part of you is there…”

 

Washington trailed off, letting out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t… I don’t understand, Tucker.”

 

Tucker saw the genuine concern in Wash’s eyes. It suddenly felt like he had a rock in his stomach, the way his friend was looking at him. Worry and fear shining through his steel gaze.

 

The aqua soldier gulped and tried to even his breathing. Tucker almost wanted to get up, to leave and avoid the subject, avoid Wash’s concern. Looking at him, though, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it.

 

“I-I’m just…” Tucker paused, nervous about what he was about to share with Washington.

 

“I’m just… I’m scared, dude. So much has happened. And after the cave collapsed, I didn’t know what to do. I felt lost. You were gone all of a sudden, and I realized how much I-I actually c-care about you. Wash, you’re one of my best friends, and I couldn’t imagine losing you - God, I sound like such a fucking girl, but really, I… I was scared. And I’m still scared. After Church left, it was hard. And I was scared that I would suddenly lose another friend. Now, I guess I’m just always worried that it could happen again. Fuck, man, we’re at war here. I could lose any of you, and the thought of losing you, Wash, is absolutely terrifying  to me.”

 

Tucker took a deep breath, scared to look in his friend’s eyes. He looked up finally, and was met with Washington’s steel eyes burning into his.

 

Standing up, Wash moved closer. “Tucker, if I had known-”

 

Tucker snorted, crossing his arms. “What? What would you have done? I’m just some dumb, emotional idiot who worries too much. What could you have possibly don- ”

 

His sentence was cut off with a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips met his. Tucker froze for half a second, before surging forward to meet Wash in an aggressive kiss.

 

They kissed hotly, both putting their feelings and passion into it. Wash ran his tongue along Tucker’s lips, and Tucker immediately opened his mouth. Wash’s tongue met his and ran along the top of Tucker’s mouth before pulling back.

 

Both men were breathless, pulling back and looking at each other. Wash brought his hand up to Tucker’s face, rubbing his thumb along the other’s sharp cheek bones down to his pink lips.

 

“Tucker, I was scared too. I didn’t know if I would ever see you again, and I was scared that something had happened to you. You guys are like family. But we’re here now, the team is back together. And I will do everything in my power to make sure we will never be separated again.” The older said, voice strong and sure.

 

“We will stay together, and we will win. We have all gone through hell, and we’ll probably go though it again. But Tucker, none have us have fought all this way to lose. We’re going to make it.”

 

Tucker gave a small grin. “Good.”

 

Without a moment of hesitation, Tucker was back kissing Wash. Wash immediately met him with the same intensity. The kiss itself was passionate, full of promises. It was a promise of security, a promise to each other.

 

The promise, though, started to morph into something more. One moment, the two were standing next to each other, the next Tucker was in Wash’s lap, straddling the older’s thighs, grabbing onto Washington’s shirt with both hands, as Wash ran his own through the other’s braids, loosely pulling on the raven locks.

 

With Wash’s hand in his hair, and his other sliding down to grab onto his butt, Tucker couldn’t help the sudden moan that resonated from his throat. Wash smirked into the kiss, pulling back to nibble on Tucker’s lower lip.

 

“You know,” Tucker panted “I’ve kinda liked you for a while now.”

 

Wash, who had switched to kissing and nipping down Tucker’s neck, paused. The younger whined softly in protest.

“Good. So it’s mutual.” He mummered against Tucker’s collarbone, before connecting their lips again.

 

While their mouth’s were busy, one of Washington’s hands came up to thumb at Tucker’s nipples over his shirt. The younger moaned softly into the kiss, a jolt of pleasure running down his spine and straight to his crotch.

 

Tucker could feel Wash’s dick under him, and his own length was starting to tent his sweat pants. Wanting to hear him again, Wash moved the hand on Tucker’s nipple quickly under his shirt, pinching down on the hard, sensitive flesh. Tucker responded immediatly by letting out another slightly louder moan against his lips and rolling his hips to grind softly down against Wash.

 

The older let out a grunt, and inadvertently tugged the younger’s hair as he shivered at the friction. Tucker pulled back and tried to hide the way his breath hitched at the pull, but Wash heard it - the noise causing more heat to pool in his groin.

 

Wash let out a chuckle. “Should have known you’d like getting your hair pulled.” His voice was deeper, huskier as he took in the man on top of him. Tucker’s pupils were dilated, breathing ragged, and sweatpants getting tighter by the second.

 

Tucker grunted softly, before grinding his hips deliciously down on Washington’s again, earning him a low groan in response. “God, Wash… Just, do something, please.” He whined.

 

Wash smirked the plea. “You sound so good when you beg, baby.”

 

Tucker moaned loudly at both the nickname and the sinful tone in Wash’s voice. The older had practically purred the compliment at him. He desperately grinded down against Wash’s own clothed erection. Wash moved a hand down to rub at Tucker through his pants, giving him some of that sweet friction he’d been searching for.

 

“Would sound better if I w-was riding your cock.” The younger ground out, as he felt Wash’s hand groping him through his sweats.

 

Wash groaned low in his throat, “Bet you would, baby. Bouncing on me, taking all of my cock in that cute ass of yours. Begging and pleading and screaming for me to flip you onto your hands and knees and pound into you.”

 

If there was one thing Tucker had not expected, it was that Wash was into dirty talk. But fuck, Tucker was not complaining. The low, gravelly tone Wash’s voice had taken on mixed with his sinful words was the breaking point for Tucker.

 

“Enough of these fucking clothes.” the younger growled, pulling his shirt over his head before helping Wash get his off. Tucker stood up to take his sweatpants off, and Wash slowly stood as well.

 

When Tucker got his pants off, Wash crossed his arms and look at him. “Get up and kneel on the bed.”

 

Ever the submissive, Tucker did as he was told and was positioned on the bed in the blink of an eye.

 

Washington admired the way Tucker’s aqua tattoos stood out beautifully on his toned, dark skin as he started to slowly take off his own pants. Tucker’s rich complexion, toned chest, vibrant tattoos, and dripping cock was a sight to see. He looked so appetizing, nipples erect, and swollen pink lips panting softly.

 

Tucker stared back, almost drooling over Wash’s impressive pecs, and tight, washboard abs. His cut-from-marble torso led down to the defined ‘v’ of Washington’s hips and light blond happy trail. Tucker’s eyes widened as he took in Washington’s cock. His length was beyond average, and his girth made Tucker’s mouth water. Pre-cum beaded along the slit, and Tucker  _ whined  _ at the desire to taste.

 

Wash opened the nightstand drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube before getting back to the desperate man on his bed.

 

Tucker grabbed Wash by the back of the head and met him in a heated kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, and Tucker suddenly wrapped his hand around Wash’s cock, fingers not quite able to touch wrapped around his thickness.

 

Wash groaned as Tucker started to slowly rub his aching cock, thumb rubbing at the head and the drips of pre-cum that had accumulated there. Tucker broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he brought his thumb to his mouth, groaning as he sucked the saltiness off his finger.

 

The older growled quietly and brought his mouth to the younger’s chest, smirking when Tucker sucked in a sharp breath as Wash’s hot breath fanned over his nipples.

 

Tucker moaned as Washington licked at his nipple, looking up at him as he took the whole bud in his mouth, nipping gently and sucking at it before switching to the other one. Tucker wrapped his arms around Wash’s back and scratched down lightly, earning a groan from him.

 

The blond pulled off his chest with a ‘pop’ before reaching over to grab the lube. Wash sat back on his knees, ignoring the whine from Tucker.

 

He positioned himself with his legs off the bed, and Tucker got the idea. He made his way onto Wash’s lap and the older grinned at his eagerness before uncapping the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.

 

Sliding a hand under Tucker, he started massaging the younger’s hole with slick, warm fingers, before pushing the first in.

 

Tucker’s mouth was open slightly, and he rocked back against the finger, asking for more. Wash added a second and starting pushing his fingers in and out, scissoring them, and teasing against Tucker’s prostate.

 

“Oh fuck, fu- Wash, oh pl-please, more-”

 

Wash added a third finger and started thrusting them in and out at a faster pace. Tucker was so warm and slick and Washington’s cock throbbed almost painfully at the sounds Tucker was making.

 

Wash gently pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets. He grabbed the lube again and quickly slicked up his cock. Positioning himself, Wash looked Tucker in the eyes before slowly pushing in.

 

They let out twin moans as Wash slowly bottomed out. Wash clenched his jaw, fighting every desire to plow into Tucker, and let him adjust.

 

Tucker hesitantly moved his hips, inhaling sharply. “Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Wash y-your cock is s-so big a-ah! Fuuuck Wash, I-I’ve never been so full.”

 

Tucker felt a little lightheaded at just how  _ full _ he was. He sat up, before coming back down and swore he saw stars. Wash’s low groan was enough encouragement for him and he started to bounce up and down, the smack of skin on skin loud and their moans, groans, and curses louder.

 

Wash’s cock hit Tucker’s prostate, and Tucker half screamed half moaned out Wash’s name. He grabbed Tucker’s hips and helped slam Tucker down fast and hard, hitting his prostate dead on each time, making the younger see stars.

 

“Please Wash, harder, f-fuck, your nice, big, cock feels so good inside me. Never been so full, so stretched, never had someone so deep f-fuck! Just like that, o-oh yes,  _ yes,  _ more! Please!  _ Fuck  _ please!” The younger begged, his arms around Wash’s back, nails clawing into flesh, leaving red lines behind.

 

Giving into the pleas, Washington had them flipped, pounding into Tucker mercilessly, one hand wrapping around Tucker’s cock, jerking him off at the same rhythm as his thrusts, the other pulling his hair as his elbow rested as an anchor.

 

Tucker felt the heat in his stomach building quickly, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Washington was close too, and started to lose the rhythm, his hips thrusting messily as Tucker started to tighten around him.

 

“C-Close, W-Wash I’m close oh fuck yes.” The younger hissed out.

 

Looking into Tucker’s blown wide pupils, Wash growled out, “Come on my cock, baby, I want to come when you do. That’s it baby, come now.”

 

Like Wash could control his body, Tucker came with a shout, hot cum streaking over his dark chest and all over Wash’s hand. Wash as soon as Tucker tightened around his cock, milking him through his orgasm.

Wash caught himself from crushing the younger, gently pulling out and lying down next to his equally as tired lover. He brought his arm around Tucker’s waist, pulling him closer, ignoring the sweat and cum between them.

 

Catching Tucker’s eyes, Washington smiled softly. “You know, whenever you have a nightmare, you can come to me. Even if it’s 3am, you can come in and wake me up and we can talk or cuddle or whatever, okay?”

 

“Really?” Tucker asked quietly.

Wash nodded.

 

“Thank you, Wash.” He said softly.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Tucker spoke. “Okay, as much as I love cuddling, we both need to shower and I definitely need to clean your cum out of my ass.”

 

Wash groaned. “Gross, Tucker.”

 

Tucker chuckled, getting up. “It’s your fault, so don’t even complain. Now come on, showering together saves water.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hows that for some gay sex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> follow me on tumblr if you know whats up: glowingeyesblurryface.tumblr.com


End file.
